This type of electrical wiring structure in a multipurpose engine has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-276514, for example. This electrical wiring structure will be described based on FIG. 13.
In the electrical wiring structure 310 shown in FIG. 13, a starter 312, a rectifier 313, a magnet switch 314, a startup switch 315, and other electrical components are disposed on the lateral surface of the engine 311. These electrical components are connected to each other by electrical wiring 316.
In the electrical wiring structure 310, however, the electrical wiring 316 is laid out without being fixed to the lateral surface of the engine 311, and the electrical wiring is subjected to vibration from the operation of the engine 311.
When, for example, the magnet switch 314 is removed from the lateral surface of the engine 311 in this electrical wiring structure 310, the electrical wiring 316 is still attached to the engine 311, and maintenance of the electrical components is difficult to perform.
A multipurpose engine is therefore desired that eliminates the effects of vibration on the electrical wiring, and that has an electrical wiring structure in which the electrical components are easy to maintain.